Conventionally, a vehicle sunshade device has been well-known, which spreads out a screen body wound on a winding device along a guide rail by the motion of a drive unit and covers a rear window so that the sun rays can be blocked. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-91224 has disclosed a vehicle sunshade device, in which such as a apart of the guide rail, the winding shaft, and the bearing base for supporting the winding shaft are interconnected by a frame pipe so as to be unitized. This allows the vehicle assembly line to conduct the assembly of the vehicle sunshade device to a vehicle on a unit-by unit basis. Accordingly, the workability can be improved as compared to a case where an each part composing the vehicle sunshade device is separately assembled to a vehicle, and thereby obtaining a constant effect (improved workability).
As an example of the above-mentioned assembly of the vehicle sunshade device to a vehicle, there has been a constitution in which guide rails are oppositely fixed between the inner walls of the right and left rear pillars. In such an assembly structure, when the right and left guide rails and the winding device are previously interconnected as one unit, the vehicle sunshade device can be assembled collectively to a vehicle, and thus the fitting workability is improved. However, there may be a case where the distance between the inner surfaces in the rear pillar side is narrower than a designed value due to such as a tilted shape of the rear pillar. And in such cases, where the distance between the inner surfaces in the rear pillar side (a size L1 in FIG. 6) is narrower than the distance between the outer surfaces in the guide rail side (a size L2 in FIG. 6), fixedly connecting the right and left guide rails with the winding device causes the interference between the rear pillar and the guide rail, and the fitting cannot therefore be performed. This invention has been completed based on the above circumstances, and its purpose is to provide a vehicle sunshade device which has excellent workability in fitting to a vehicle.